Hey, Soul Sister
by xxToxicMemoryxx
Summary: *Originally called The listening* Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo? The way you move ain't fair you know. Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight. Song-shot in Ikuto's P.O.V please R&R!


**Yuk****i- Hey guys. Here's that song-shot I promised. I just changed the name of it. Now about my current depression.**

**I was going through something pretty bad and I was very... impaired by it.**

**Well that was until a certain person helped me through it. He was there when I needed it, even though I never said it out loud. He was there when I didn't even know I needed him when I did. And for that I'm really thankful.**

**This song-shot is dedicated to him.**

**Why? Because he showed me song, and I automatically fell in love with it.**

**Ikuto's P.O.V  
**

**Enjoy.**

**Name of song: Hey Soul Sister by Train  
**

**play for better effect.**

**DO NOT read the lyrics as it goes along. READ THE ACTUAL STORY right when the music starts. If the music is a little off, and you finish the paragraph too early, wait until he sings again for you to start reading okay? okay. And if you read the paragraph to late for the next verse, than hurry and catch up!  
**

**PLAY IT NOW  
**

* * *

**~*Hey, Soul Sister*~**

_Heeey heeeey heeeeey _

The moment you walked past me, I was automatically interested. The smile you had on your face made my day brighter. Your pink hair was shining, and your golden eyes were glistening. I didn't even know you, but I knew that I had something for you. The way your hips swayed as you walked, were perfect.

_Your lipstick stains on the front lobe of my left side brains  
I knew I wouldn't forget you  
And so I went and let you blow my mind _

It wasn't even on purpose. I usually have no interested in romance. But once you kissed me on the cheek, that one time I helped you carry your books to class, a jolt of electricity went through me. Next thing I knew, I was smiling wider. Everyone noticed too. I just couldn't help it. You're special. You're _that _special. Your smile would make everyone smile with you, not matter how gloomy they felt. You completely blew my mind, and you didn't even know it. It was incredible. Like something hit me.

_Your sweet moon beam  
The smell of you in every single dream I dream  
I knew when we collided you're the one I have decided  
Who's one of my kind _

You have this aura. It was shining so bright, that you would literally glow. Once you walk in the classroom, everyone else would glow too. But only because you're there. You would make me glow too. Just the way you are, and they way you do things, made me smile. Even the way you do small things, like dumping your food tray, made my heart flutter. That one time we bumped into each other was the first time we met. That was when I knew, that you were for me.

_Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo  
The way you move ain't fair you know  
Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight _

Hey Amu, do you notice me too? You're the only thing I look forward to everyday. Every love song on the stereo or radio makes me think of you. And no, I am not exaggerating. It's true. When I wake up in the morning, I automatically think of you, and that I'm going to see you today. That makes me happy to go to school. So thanks for being there. Just seeing your face makes me smile. So keep doing what you're doing. 'Cause whatever you're doing right now, it's working, so keep at it.

_Heeey heeeey heeeey _

Just don't change okay? You're the one. You're the only one that moves my heart. So don't change a single thing about you. You're perfect the way you are.

_Just in time, I'm so glad you have a one track mind like me  
You gave my life direction  
A game show love connection, we can't deny _

Every time you look my way and I look back, I feel something. It's a connection. And I just can tell that you feel it too. Don't deny it, 'cause I know you do. It's like we think the same things. Our friends see it too. When the first time we bumped into each other, making all of your stuff and mine fall to the ground we didn't care at first. It was like bam. Blue meets gold. We just stared into each others eyes for a whole five minutes...literally.

_I'm so obsessed  
My heart is bound to beat right out my untrimmed chest  
I believe in you, like a virgin, you're Madonna  
And I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind _

"I'm so sorry!" you exclaim. I only smiled as we both picked up our stuff together. I offer to hold your books to the next class since it's the same as mine. You were a new transfer student. I snuck stares at you the whole time we walked. And we made it to the classroom, you sat next to me. Next to _me_. You never fail to blow my mind. So I'm always going to want to surprise and impress you too. It's our new deal. But it's a secret for now.

_Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo  
The way you move ain't fair you know  
Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight _

Hey Amu, do you remember? I bet you do since it wasn't too long ago. My friends always bug me to ask you out already, but I can't. I wouldn't know what you would say. I knew that we had a connection, but I wasn't sure if you noticed it yet. Do you? Do you notice our connection? Well when you do, let me know. I'll be waiting for you until then. Just don't take _too_ long. If you do, then I would have to take matters into my own hands.

_Well you can cut a rug  
Watching you is the only drug I need  
So gangster, I'm so thug  
You're the only one I'm dreaming of  
You see I can be myself now finally  
In fact there's nothing I cant be  
I want the world to see you'll be with me _

I like watching you. And as I get to know you better, I feel more at home. What about you? I grab your hand, as we walk home from school together. You blush, and I chuckle. I learned that you're stubborn, moody, whiny, and very dense. And guess what? I love that every aspect of you. So like I said, don't change. You hear me, princess? You yell at me and call me a "pervert", you hit me multiple times. I love it. It makes me happy, and you're the only one that can do that. I guess I'll have to show you myself.

_Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo  
The way you move ain't fair you know  
Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight _

Hey Amu, would you mind? Would you mind if I did show you? I bet if I did, you wouldn't be so oblivious anymore. You would know exactly how I feel. We're alone. Together. Now. So why not? It's not a bad idea. To warn you, you'll be surprised, but hopefully you won't care and enjoy it. I stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. You stopped with me. Still hand in hand. You looked at me confused, probably wondering why I suddenly stopped.

"Hey Amu."

"Yeah?"

_Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight__  
Heeey heeeey heeeeey (tonight)_

I took her in my arms, wasting no time, and crash my lips to hers. I felt her stiffen. The kiss was rough and demanding, while at the same time being soft, sensual, intimate, and even a little apologetic, I slowly pulled her closer to me. She tasted like passion. It felt like there was nothing else in the world, everything else faded out of view. I could have kissed her like that forever, if I hadn't needed to breathe, our lips parted with such hesitance. A blush creeped on her face. But she wasn't the only one. I had a small tint of pink on my face too. It was long enough silence before I broke it.

"Do you understand now?" I asked.

_Heeey heeeey heeeeey_

I looked at her with pleading eyes, hoping that she would understand my feelings. Her face was flushed as she nodded slowly. Then she smiled.

"I love you too."

I only smiled as I pulled her close to me again, getting another kiss.

_(tonight)_

**~*Hey Soul Sister*~**

* * *

**Yuki- Well, there you have it. Sorry if it sucked :/ it was...exceptional in mah eyes. **

**But next time I update on my stories, i'll probably be in a better mood *half smile***

**see? i smiled...sorta  
**

**R&R?  
**


End file.
